Be Mine
by MistyxKisame
Summary: Sakura agrees to train Chocho, but wants her to be more than just a student to her. However she doesn't know how to go about it. Contains futanari Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

Chocho was on her knees in front of Sakura, deepthroating the large appendage in front of her. Sakura ran her fingers through the young teen's hair, moaning the young woman's name as she bobbed her head up and down on it, sucking and licking the large penis as if her life depended on it. The teen took it out of her mouth and stroked her cock, licking the precum off of her lips.

"Mmm, Sakura you taste so good." purred Chocho, looking at the older woman with amber eyes. Sakura just moaned in response. "You want me to ride you now?"

"Yes!" whispered Sakura. Chocho took off her underwear and got on top of the woman. She slowly slid down on Sakura's cock, blushing as she did so. Good thing she had prepared herself before hand since even after all the sessions they had before, she couldn't just let it slide into her with ease since the older ninja was so big, especially in her hardened state.

Once she was all the way in, Sakura gripped the teen's hips ready for Chocho to ride her already. She moved her hips a bit before lifting herself up and slowly going back down. She repeated this action and soon started going faster than before. Gripped her hips tighter, loving the feeling of her lover. The brunette pressed her lips against the pink haired woman, her tongue wrestling against Sakura's as they kissed.

"Oh shit this feels so good!" moaned Sakura as Chocho wrapped her arms around her neck. "Damn, Chocho I'm about to cum."

"Me too!" she whimpered as Sakura's thrusts went faster and Chocho was starting to close tighter around her cock. The brunette groaned and came around Sakura. She followed behind a few seconds later and coated the teen with her warm cum. Once the two of them calmed down, Chocho got from on top of the woman in front of her and rolled next to her.

Sakura settled in-between her legs and started cleaning the younger woman down there with Chocho running her fingers through her lover's long pink hair. Once she was done, she gave her lover a deep kiss letting her taste the both of them on her lips before lending out a hand so they could get themselves clean together. Once they cleaned up, they settled underneath the covers of their shared bed. Chocho rested her head on Sakura's chest and soon drifted off to sleep. Sakura stayed awake, running her fingers through the woman's hair and watched her lover sleep. She looked so cute when she slept. She felt lucky to have gotten into a relationship with the beautiful young woman. She could remember it as if it were just yesterday...

Sakura was at the hospital filing papers. Ever since the war ended, the world had been a lot more peaceful than before, so most days she had nothing to do. She kind of missed the busier days to be honest. She missed going out on missions, training with either Tsunade or even her former teammates. She was pretty bored most days at the hospital, wanting to do something more than paper work. She sighed as she looked out of the window, watching the streets below. She decided to go on a break and walk around the village for a while.

As the young woman walked around the village, she took in the sights and sounds. Just about all of the children of Konoha were either in school or with their parents. The village was pretty peaceful and quiet today with only a few people out and about at the moment. Suddenly Sakura heard her name being called. It was none other than Chocho, Choji's daughter. Sakura gulped at the site of the girl who was jogging over. The teen was wearing some shorts exposing those sexy slightly chubby legs and a tight jogging shirt on. Sakura, who had done well keeping the secret that she was secretly a futanari, was having a hard time keeping that secret now. Literally in a way. Thank goodness she was still wearing her lab coat.

"There you are." said the teen coming over to the older woman. "I've been looking for you."

"Oh hey, Chocho." said Sakura as the brunette caught her breath. "I just went for a break before I go back to the hospital. I just needed to leave for a while. Did you need something?"

"Yes. I actually wanted you to ask you to train me." said Chocho.

"You mean in medical ninjutsu?" asked Sakura.

"Well more or less." admitted the woman looking a bit embarrassed. "You see, I'm not exactly a very good ninja. I mean I'm alright but..."

Chocho then told Sakura of her problem. Unlike her teammates who had inherited their parents' abilities in their respective clans' jutsus, Chocho hadn't. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't expand any part of her body like her father and grandfather which was beyond embarrassing. She had a talent for swordsmanship, but the Akimichi wanted to expand her abilities to something more than what little she was capable of. Chocho wasn't a huge fan of taijutsu to be honest so that was out. After a bit of thinking, she had come to the conclusion that medical ninjutsu might be the best option for her and maybe try out that super strength Sakura and the former hokage possessed.

"I don't know. The training can be a little intense." said Sakura crossing her arms while trying to think of something to calm herself down.

"I don't care!" said the teenager. "I'm tired of sitting back and seeing Shikadai and Inojin doing majority of the work! I want to be an important asset too and do as much as I can to help out."

Sakura could see what the young girl was talking about. She too had felt this way after standing back and watching her teammates doing everything. Knowing how it felt, she agreed to do it. Although, she couldn't resist the chance to see the pretty young woman more often than she usually did. Chocho grinned.

"Thanks, Sakura-sama!" said Chocho hugging the woman. Sakura twitched slightly and wanted to push her off so she wouldn't feel the bulge in her pants. On the other hand, it wasn't often she was this close to her. She wrapped her arms around the teenager. As she went on about how hard she would train and she'd always show up for training. However the pink haired ninja was too busy taking in her smell.

The 19 year old smelled of dango and magnolia. Her skin was so soft and so was her silky brown hair. Sakura could have stayed her arms forever. Sadly Chocho pulled away from her. "So when are we going to start?"

"Huh? Oh ah...how about tomorrow?" asked Sakura.

"Alright. I'll see you at the training grounds!" Chocho left and waved back at the woman. Sakura stood there and watched the young woman until she disappeared. Once she was gone, Sakura quickly went back to her house and quickly locked the door before striping off her clothes on her way to the bedroom.

Once in her bedroom, she took off her pants revealing her erection. She took off her pants freeing her erection. She sat back on her bed and starting stroking her cock. She closed her eyes and imagine seeing the brunette naked. She imagined the brunette taking off her shirt and then her shorts, revealing that she was wearing a pink lacy bra while she wasn't wearing any underwear. Sakura climbed on top of her her after she took off her bra and sucked on a nipple while using another hand to pinch and tug on a nipple. The young woman moaned and grinded her already wet pussy on her leg.

Chocho moaned in her ear, wanting the older woman to fuck her. No, begging the woman to fuck her. Sakura removed herself from the girl's chest and put her fingers into her mouth. Chocho sucked on her fingers, making sure to coat them enough so Sakura could put them inside of her. After deciding it was enough, Sakura took her fingers out and slid one finger inside of her and moved it inside a while before slipping in another finger. She thrust her finger insides inside of her as she kissed the woman.

Sakura then pulled away and placed her cock at the teen's entrance. She rubbed her pussy with the head of her cock and then slowly pushed her penis into her. Chocho wrapped her legs around her waist and her arms around her neck as Sakura went all the way inside of her. She was incredibly tight and had an erotic look on her face.

"Oh shit, Sakura!" moaned the woman. "Please hurry and fuck me!"

Sakura nodded and thrust inside of her, pounding the woman eagerly. Chocho cried out loudly, digging her nails into Sakura's back and saying her name. She bit the younger woman's shoulder, marking her for anyone who saw her to know that she was taken. Sakura pulled out, put her on her knees, and slammed her back inside of her. Sakura sped up her fucking, while in realty she was speeding up her hand movements. She felt herself coming closer and closer to the edge. The pink haired medic didn't want to leave her fantasy world with a willing Chocho, but she was both close and she also had to get back to work before she was missed. She groaned and came into her hand. Once she calmed down, she licked her cum off of her fingers and went off to take a bath and change clothes.

As she washed herself, she sighed. If only she could actually get a chance to actually fuck the young woman for real. Chocho obviously didn't feel the same way about her and she doubted she ever would. Now that she thought about it, she'd now be spending a lot of time with the brunette and the fact that she wanted to fuck the teen wasn't going to help anything and would possibly make her be distracted in training her. Oh boy, what did she get herself into? Hopefully she would have some self control...if not she'd have to think of the most disgusting thing ever so she wouldn't show.


	2. Chapter 2

**To the two dumbass guests who've written me recently- Whatever. You don't like yuri or futanari don't read it. Please stop stalking my Naruto fanfics too. Your shitty "review" will be removed. Calling someone a fag is not a review. It's a childish insult.**

 **To everyone else, enjoy the story.**

* * *

After the course of the time, Sakura trained the teen, the teen proved to be a great student. Although Sakura only partly noticed this due to watching Chocho body. She could feel herself grow hard at the site of the teenager's body wished they could train with less clothes on. Sakura had to wear looser clothes so that Chocho couldn't see her bulge. Everytime she was around the teenager, she wanted to jump on the woman and take her right then and there. However she couldn't. Chocho was for one much younger than her and there was no telling if the woman was straight or what. Also she had not known any interest in the woman.

Sakura wished she had someone else preoccupying her thoughts, but being around the teen didn't help anything. Sakura would find herself back at home after every session and stroking off her cock. Why did Chocho have to look so damn good?

"Alright that's it for today." said Sakura helping up the Akimichi. "Same time tomorrow?"

"Sure." said Chocho smiling. "I'll see you then."

When Sakura got home, she instantly went off to go stroke herself off. She wasn't sure she could go on much longer, torturing herself by just being near the young woman. If this kept up, Sakura was going to explode from impatience and lust. All she wanted to do was overpower the young woman and fucked her like she's never been fucked before. She licked her lips at the thought as she continued to pleasure herself. However the ninja would just have to be satisfied with her dreams of the Akimichi.

The next day, Sakura was on her way to the training grounds a bit earlier than usual. The grounds were empty today which wasn't odd. School was in so the grounds were empty of people and the brunette herself wasn't there. Sakura started to read a book until Chocho got there as she settled underneath a tree. She had barely cracked it open when her sharp ears picked up a sound in the forest behind her. She heard what sounded like moaning and...Chocho?

She closed her book and put it inside of her bag before creeping towards the sounds. Being a ninja, Sakura was able to expertly sneak up on the noise without being heard or seen. She scanned the ground for any fallen twigs or anything that would make a noise. As she got closer and closer, she was nervous about what she would find there. The voice was clearly Chocho's and she sounded like she was enjoying something sexual. Was she having...sex? Sakura winced at the thought. The brunette wasn't her's to begin with, so if she wanted to to have sex with a man or another woman, she couldn't do a damn thing about it except be jealous on the inside.

She came near and peeked around a tree and was surprised at the site in front of her. Chocho was just about as naked as the day she was born. She was laying against a tree, legs spread revealing her wet pussy that was being pleasure by her fingers as one of her hands massaged one of her breasts. Sakura felt herself grown hardened inside of her pants. She reached down and rubbed her erection. Damn she looked so sexy in her state. Overcome with lust, she got closer going into the bushes and started masturbating to the young woman.

She could almost smell the delicious scent of the teenager she continued to pleasure herself in perfect view of the woman watching her. Sakura quickly got into a more comfortable and hidden position in the bushes. Once Sakura was comfortable and had enough room, the pink haired ninja pulled out her cock, standing at it's full length and leaking a bit of precum. Sakura began stroking her cock, biting her lip trying not to make too much noise. She didn't want to get caught watching. She didn't want to scare off the teenager or get attacked by her. Chocho was getting closer to her orgasm by the second from what Sakura could see and she too was about to come.

Then she did something Sakura thought she'd never hear come out of the young woman's mouth as she squirted her juices onto the ground in front of her and all over her hand: her name. Sakura was thrown off by this. Chocho was...it was both surprising and a very pleasant thing to know. After cumming herself, she quickly cleaned herself off and licked the remaining cum off of her fingers. Chocho had her time doing the same thing, so Sakura silently left the ninja be and headed back to the training grounds. As she headed back, she plotted on a way to get Chocho to confess that she actually wanted her and maybe then the two of them could even have sex if she was comfortable enough.

Sakura pretended to read her book, while in reality she was trying to think of a good way to Chocho into her bedroom. Chocho soon shown up after around 30 minutes (what she was doing during that time the medic could only wonder) and the training began.

"You're getting the hang of it, Chocho." said Sakura.

"I am, aren't I?" the teenager grinned. "I'll never be as strong as you though."

"You might one day. Hell you might be stronger than me someday day. You have a very large amount of chakra seeing as you are a member of the Akimichi clan." said Sakura wiping the sweat from her brow. "You just need to learn how much you control going into your fists at a time as well as anywhere else."

"I'll keep practicing."

Suddenly Sakura got an idea. "Chocho, I was just thinking of something. How about a little reward for all your hard work you've done so far?"

"You mean like taking me out for dinner or something?"

"No, I mean like something else...something a bit more...filling..."

"Filling?" she looked confused. "Uh I don't know what you mean."

"Don't worry." Sakura smiled. "You'll love it."

"Okay." Chocho was a bit confused. What could her teacher be talking about?

"Come by my office around 5." said Sakura. "Don't forgot."

"I'll be there." With that, Chocho hugged her teacher goodbye and made her way back home.

Sakura meanwhile when back to her place to prepare for work as well as for the brunette's reward. This was going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Chocho headed to the hospital to Sakura's office. She had to skip out on the offer to have dango with Anko to head to Sakura's office. She didn't mind spending time with her teacher especially since there was some type of reward involved. Sakura said she would like it, but she didn't give a hint about what it was though. She had tried getting a hint out of her during morning training, but Sakura refused to tell. Chocho knocked on the door.

"Who's there?"

"It's me, Chocho." said the brunette.

"Come in." Chocho entered her office. Sakura was sitting at her desk stapling some papers together.

"I'm glad you made it. I was just finishing up some paperwork." said Sakura placing the papers inside of a folder and then put placed them in a drawer with some more files. "In order for me to give to give it to you, I'm going to need you to turn around and close your eyes."

"Uh okay." she turned away and covered up her eyes. After about a minute, Sakura told her to open her eyes. Chocho was greeted with the sight of Sakura leaning against the edge of her desk with a very large tent in her pants. Chocho could only stand there eyes wide, as she stared at the woman's erection poking out at her.

"Here's your treat, Chocho." Sakura said as she unzipped her pants. Her large 8 inch cock sprung free, fully erect. She then said in a seductive tone, "Come on don't you want to suck your sensei's cock?"

Chocho didn't hesitate to do so. She went over to her sensei's hardened cock and gentled grabbed it. Sakura hissed in pleasure at the sensation of her soft hands on her cock. Chocho started off by licking the tip of it, tasting the salty yet sweet of her cock. Sakura moaned, wanting to shove her cock down the teenager's throat, fucking her throat until she came down it. However she held back as the young woman slowly took a bit at a time. The brunette wasn't very skilled, but from the sounds that her teacher was making she was doing a pretty good job.

"I'm about to cum!" Sakura gasped.

"I-I want it on my face!" Chocho said rubbing her cock.

Sakura nodded and started to quickly jerk herself off with Chocho having her mouth wide open with her tongue sticking out. Sakura came all over the woman's face, covering her with her cum. Chocho licked it off of the areas of her face her tongue could reach. The medic got up and moved to her chair behind the desk. She grabbed the lube out of her desk, squirted some on her hand, and started stroking it.

"Come ride me, Chocho." said Sakura. Chocho stripped off her her clothes, turned around, and slowly sat down on her cock until it was all the way inside of her her. Sakura helped the woman ride her by lifting her up and down on her. The brunette felt so good. Why did it take this long to get her here?

She moaned loudly without a care that anyone would hear her since she had cast a jutsu in so noone would hear them going at it. She moved her hands from her hips and grabbed her breast, tugging on her nipples. After a while, Sakura picked her up and bent her over the desk and started fucking her from behind. Sakura could feel herself getting closer to being about to come. She pulled out and came on her back. They then went over to the couch and Chocho laid on her back and Sakura slipped back inside of her after placing her legs on her shoulders.

"Sakura this feels so good!" she moaned.

"Are you enjoying your treat?" panted Sakura.

"Hell yeah I am!" Chocho moaned. "Right there! Go faster!"

Sakura picked up the pace, thrusting into her faster. She bit her shoulder, marking the teen as her's. From this day forward, the Akimichi belonged to her and only her. Chocho gasped as she came around her cock as Sakura bit her. Hm, so she had a biting fetish huh? The pink haired ninja pulled out and came on her chest and stomach before licking her cum off of her.

Once she was done, she got on her hands and knees on the floor. "Come on, one more time!"

"Already?" said Sakura amused.

"Just one more time." she wiggled her bottom at her. "Come on. This is my treat isn't it? I want to enjoy it just a bit more, sensei."

"It'll be my pleasure." purred Sakura positioning herself at her entrance.

"And this time cum inside of me." Chocho said smiling. Sakura entered inside of her and began thrusting inside of her, gripping her hips. The brunette cursed and moaned Sakura's name. The medic gripped her hips hard enough that it was going to leave bruises later. Chocho came, squeezing Sakura's cock while the other ninja was close to coming herself.

"Damn you feel so fucking good! Shit!" she came hard and fast, filling up her insides with cum. When Sakura pulled out, she took in the site of the the woman's pussy as some of her cum came out of her.

"How was your reward?" Sakura asked they laid on the couch together.

"It was better than I expected to get." said the younger woman tucking her head underneath the pink haired woman's chin and Sakura traced her name on her back. "Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"I...I love you."

"I love you too, Chocho."


End file.
